Somebody to love
by mkras
Summary: It scares him how many times a day his thinks of red hair instead of blonde. Or how his heart beats a little faster at the sight of those big, brown doe-like eyes. Set during and after the episode "Throwdown" 1x07
1. Always have and never hold

Hi! Well, this is my first attempt at writing Glee - Emma/Will, so I'm a little nervous. I realize it's probably not that good so I would appreciate any feedback, positive and/or negative. This'll probably be a one-shot, but I have a small idea which would see it become a two-parter. We'll see though, but I'll stop talking now. Enjoy (hopefully..)

* * *

_**Always have and never hold...**_

Ken isn't exactly the type of man that Emma dreamt of marrying. But at least, she figures, she's not alone. She knows it's selfish and stupid to be with someone based purely on that logic, but for some reason, she can't bring herself to feel guilty.

When he'd proposed she had definitely been surprised. _'It's not an engagement ring…' _Ken's poor choice of wording had left her feeling completely relieved. However, as soon as he'd said those words, he was saying others – stumbling back over what he was _really_ trying to express. She felt a weight plummeting back down on her and fell speechless as he spluttered on about _'a promise'_ and one of her favourite movies _'Blood Diamond'_.

She had gone to Will. She guesses it was a last ditch attempt at testing him, seeing if there was anything worth waiting for…worth fighting for. She swears she can see sadness and a hesitation in those beautiful hazel eyes, but what he says is a totally different story. _'That's great…'_

And it breaks her, already, fragile heart. She turns and walks away, determined to try and rid herself of these feelings for a man who is so clearly taken. The first step in doing that, she believes, is saying yes to Ken.

They exchange their nuptials in an empty church to a stern-faced priest. The wedding ceremony is just as she'd requested – clean, quick and small.

Ken has made most of the arrangements for the wedding and they have both taken off a full school day. It had to happen during the week, as they didn't see each other on weekends, or even outside of school hours. This was one of Emma's rules if they were to be together. It was just that she didn't feel like she could be around Ken for too long, just because of her 'problem'.

See, Ken was, to be frank, dirty. Emma thinks that he's just naturally that way and it saddens her that she may never be able to touch her husband.

She knows that she's settling for Ken. He doesn't deserve to be a second choice in something that should only be undertaken when completely in love. But he has voiced to her that he is well aware of the situation and her feelings. He doesn't mind that she can never really love him, at least in the way he needs. He says he loves her just the way she is. See, for him it doesn't feel like settling. Emma is the girl of his dreams.

So, she tries to make it up to him in the little things. She'll suppress the urge to cringe if they're sitting at lunch and his sweaty, oily face gets too close to hers. Or when he forgets to change his shirt after football practice and he stinks of sweat and everything nasty, she won't move away from him, as much.

She may think these efforts are insignificant, but to Ken, they mean the world. He's not as thick as he looks, or sounds, and he notices the effort she's making. It makes him smile and, perhaps more devastatingly, hope.

* * *

Emma's dress was white, with lace trimmings and a beautiful golden sunflower pinned to the left hand side of her chest. If her face couldn't muster up the façade of happiness and excitement, then at least her sunflower might.

As she says 'I do' she can't help but pretend that she is really saying it to groomed head of sandy curls and a cute Kirk Douglas chin dimple.

The wedding is over by 3:20. They walk out of the church, and she lets him hold her hand. It's one of those little things that she's been trying to do and when she looks over at Ken, she thinks that maybe it's working. He is absolutely beaming, brimming with happiness. She tries to smile along with him, but the smile never reaches her eyes and she feels like her knees are about to give out on her. When they make it to the end of the footpath, he lets go of her hand and they walk in opposite directions to their cars and drive away to their respective homes.

That night, Ken doesn't find it hard to get to sleep. He has never been so joyful and content. He kisses the photo of them at the State Fair and sprawls out across his King-sized bed. The best day of his life, he thinks, as he closes his eyes. Oblivious to the worries of his newly wedded, he falls straight asleep.

Emma lies in her bed staring at the two rings. One plain gold band, and a rose gold band with a small heart. She can't get to sleep and she knows why.

She squeezes her eyes shut, wishing for a different life. She realizes that she can't help it. The harder she tries to be content with this life, the more stifled and suffocated she becomes. When Emma finally falls asleep, she dreams of a different man…a man with lighter, softer hair, not a dark, matted black; who likes to coach and inspire students with soft melodies that take her back to her childhood, not a man who shouts at sweaty footballers the tactics of a game she hardly understands. But, above all, she dreams of a man who makes her feel free; makes her feel outside of herself, in the best possible way.

Then, she wakes up and those dreams are safely tucked away in the deepest, darkest corners of her mind. As she goes about her usual morning routine, she feels disheartened by the dead weight of two rings that should make her feel blissfully weight_less._

Just before she's about to get into her car, she remembers that she's forgotten to pack her lunch and walks quickly back into her house. Returning to her car, clutching firmly onto a neatly folded brown paper bag, Emma feels a lift in spirits and a fluttering of the same old butterflies as she thinks of lunchtime and who she'll sit with.


	2. What is and what should never be

A/N: Thank-you for the wonderful reviews. I'm honestly surprised with the positive comments. 'SoRightItsWrong' gave me the suggestion to write this part from Will's perspective, which I immediately liked. I know this is supposed to be a two-parter, but I've had some more ideas... :) But, we'll see - I don't want to get ahead of myself. Oh, and before I sign off: Terri's maiden name is completely made up - I did a basic google search for 'Terri's last name before she married Will? Glee' (nice...lol) but nothing really came up. And I'm a fairly lazy person. So, if anyone knows - please pass it on!

* * *

**_What is and what should never be..._**

Terri has been Will's first for a lot of things. She's the first (and only) girl he's ever been in love with. She's the girl who gave him his first kiss and the woman who's going to give him his first child.

Will believes that what he has with Terri is love, in it's purest form.

Then he meets Emma. And suddenly, he's not so sure.

She's like a well overdue breath of fresh air in his life. Of course he doesn't see it like that at first, but over time he realizes just how different and special she is. While Terri is trying to talk him out of teaching and into accounting, caring more about material possessions then her husband's own aspirations and happiness, there is Emma, who takes the time to show him that teaching is what he loves and needs.

It scares him how many times a day his thinks of red hair instead of blonde. Or how he's grown to like the sight of porcelain skin, rather than bronze, which to him looks unnatural, and probably is.

But William Schuester, to his very core, is a good guy. When he got married, he promised 'till death' and he wouldn't give up on that just because his heart beat a little faster at the sight of big brown doe-like eyes.

Nevertheless, her absence doesn't go by unnoticed. And when he realizes that Ken's away too, he gets a sick nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. Their last encounter is still fresh in his mind. He had been waiting to speak with her all afternoon after he heard through the grapevine that Ken had proposed. So, when he finally gets the chance and asks her, she tells him that she has accepted. They stand there, waiting for something, but neither one dares to speak. Then she's gone and he feels like he should have said something more. He knows what she wanted to hear, and he had almost let himself. Almost.

But feelings go by unsaid, opportunities are missed because it always comes back to one person. His wife.

The woman he would, or at least should, love forever. The night before they'd had a huge row about the baby, and his role and input in said baby's life. She had, like always, run off to her sister's house, leaving him alone in the apartment. This was a routine in all their fights.

She has time to calm down in the arms of her sister and he'll usually cool off with a few beers. And it's then he finds himself thinking back to high school. They truly were the golden couple. She was the head cheerleader, beautiful, intelligent and blonde. He was the guy that everyone liked, even the teachers. Sure he wasn't that great at sports but he had one hell of a voice, and he was cute. And besides, Terri Viccars was his girlfriend; she had chosen him, out of all the boys at their school. That in itself spoke volumes and gave him instant celebrity status in the eyes of all their peers.

They would spend lunchtimes lying on the grass, her head on his stomach talking about their future. Their dreams and hopes were filled with the naivety and optimism of youth and they were careless and free. Young.

He realizes that maybe it's not the healthiest thing that he thinks of high school as the best part of their relationship. And it's times like these, when he has the security of alcohol, he wonders whether it's actually the high-school version of Terri that he's in love with, and has held onto all these years. The alcohol makes him bold and he even ventures to think that when he looks at the woman Terri has become, he sees a complete stranger.

Then he wakes up, his head throbbing, and those thoughts are quickly forgotten, thrown to the back of his mind as the trivial ramblings of a drunken man.

* * *

Ken and Emma are back at school the next day but he doesn't really see her till lunch. "Is this seat taken?" She asks quietly not meeting his gaze.

"No, go ahead."

They sit in silence as she gently places her neatly folded brown paper bag on the table and proceeds to sanitize the small area of the table she will use. He's not sure what to say. Should he ask about the wedding? Should he even know about the wedding? Sure, he knew they were engaged to be married. After all she had been the one to tell him that, but he wasn't sure if he was supposed to know that it had happened yesterday. See, Ken had let it slip. Well if 'let it slip' meant running to find him and breathlessly exclaiming "She said yes! She said yes!". The sweaty, over-excited football coach had then proceeded to tell Will how he had managed to book a church for the following day.

Will remembers being, for lack of a better word, shocked. Tomorrow? Emma was getting married tomorrow? Tomorrow was so soon. Too soon.

Ken tries to explain, "It's just that well...she might change her mind and I don't think I could live with that. Seriously man...I love her." He shuffles uneasily, staring downwards at his dirty sneakers, embarrassed at his intimate confession.

Will suddenly feels a warmth towards the nervous man standing before him. "I'm really happy for you Ken."

Ken's eyes flicker upwards, searching Will's eyes to judge the sincerity of the statement. Finally confident in his friend's intentions, Ken lifts his head and says with a little more confidence, "Thanks Will."

Then Ken had said something about Emma wanting it to be a 'secret marriage', which explains now, Will thinks, why she isn't wearing a ring.

"So, did I miss anything while I was away?" She asks a little too eagerly, breaking the silence.

He laughs to himself remembering the World War III he had going on with Sue. He recounts all this to Emma, who sits wide-eyed and attentive, and it only takes a few moments before he forgets about pregnant wives and she forgets about weddings to other men.

They just talk and laugh, a totally uninhibited laugh, and forget.

It's never this easy with Terri and Will feels an ache in his heart at this simple but heartbreaking revelation.

He loves Terri, but for the first time he realizes, that might not be enough.


	3. How am i supposed to breathe with no air

I'm back! Sorry for the slight delay. The excuse I have is that I tried to write this next chapter from Terri's perspective, but I just couldn't. Everything I was writing was pretty rubbish, so last night I gave up and just started writing a chapter from Emma's perspective. And it came out so easily. I guess I find it a lot more enjoyable to write extensively about characters that I love, and my writing reflects that..(hopefully lol) Anyway, here it is - from Emma's perspective. Feedback is love! Oh, and chapter title is obviously lyrics from 'No Air' which I listened to on repeat while writing this chapter, the Glee version of course :)

* * *

_**How am i supposed to brea****the with no air...**_

She is running late, which is a very rare occurrence for her. See, she'd been walking to her car from her house, and a bird had pooped on her.

Twice.

It had taken four showers, three changes of clothes and a good scrub at the two spots the bird had desecrated on her, until she felt anywhere near clean. Needless to say, walking out to her car for the second time and, then, walking from her car to her office, she hadn't taken any chances. On a completely cloudless, sunny beautiful day, Emma Pillsbury is completely hidden, but secure, underneath a huge, rainbow coloured umbrella.

It is quite a sight to see.

Her life has been going like this lately though. Nothing going right, that is. So the morning's minor upset doesn't surprise her. The day she accepted Ken's proposal, she felt her breath catch in her throat. Then when they'd married, only three days ago, the breath in her throat just sat there, and it kind of still does.

She realizes as she sinks back into her chair, placing the unnecessarily large umbrella against her desk, she can't breathe. Not literally of course, although, she thinks it may as well be.

* * *

The bell rings through the halls, shaking Emma out of her thoughts and into the day that lies ahead. However, before she can even start her daily tasks, she's interrupted by a hesitant knock on the door. Emma looks up, surprised by such an early visitor, and even more surprised when she sees whom her early visitor is.

Quinn Fabray. The pretty, blonde Head Cheerleader.

The sight of Quinn leaves a slight distaste on Emma's lips and she lets an involuntary frown slip onto her mouth. She thinks Quinn probably saw it, but she couldn't help it. It's just that Quinn reminds her of somebody. Emma shakes these thoughts out of her mind and gives Quinn a reassuring smile motioning for her to come inside and take a seat. The girl walks in slowly, looking unsure of whether she should be here or not. But, Emma notes, clearly upset about something.

Sure enough as Quinn takes a seat, tears begin to well up in her eyes. And before long, her shoulders are shaking and her head is resting in her palms. Emma grabs a tissue, stands up and walks around her desk handing it to Quinn. Emma rubs her back as Quinn gratefully accepts the tissue and lightly blows into it.

"Quinn…" Emma says it softly, not wanting to alarm or scare the already emotional teen, "what's wrong?"

This question only brings on more tears from Quinn and Emma continues to rub her soothingly on the back. "Hey, it's okay. You can tell me."

Quinn looks up at Emma, vulnerability shining through her beautiful blue eyes. "It's just… that..I….everything." This time Quinn blows noisily into the tissue.

Emma returns to her seat and rests her elbows on the table and her chin on her hands. "Take a breath Quinn. You can trust me. Anything you say is just between me and you, okay?"

Quinn nods.

A few moments of silence pass, and finally Quinn speaks, "I'm…pregnant."

Emma stops herself from letting out a small gasp. She deals with teen pregnancy quite a lot, but when Quinn Fabray walked into her office that was the last thing she thought was going to come out of her mouth. "Um…well, do you know who the father is?"

"I'd rather not say." Quinn says quickly and rather defensively.

"Okay, that's fine." Emma goes for a different route. "Do your parents know?"

The girl bends her head and fidgets with her fingers. "No," she whispers.

"I'd advise you to tell them Quinn. You'll need their support in this."

The girl looks up at her, clearly worried, "You won't tell them, right?"

"No I won't, but Quinn, you can't keep this a secret forever. And, trust me, you should definitely tell your parents, and sooner rather than later."

Quinn doesn't speak. She just keeps fidgeting with her fingers and the hem of her skirt.

Emma continues, "In the mean time though, I'll give you some pamphlets." She rises from her chair, grabbing a few pieces of paper from the neatly stacked piles behind her and puts them on her desk, in front of Quinn.

Quinn gives Emma a small, appreciative smile. "Thanks." She takes the pamphlets, stuffing them in her bag.

Neither speak for a few moments, then Quinn asks, "What do you think about adoption?"

"Well, I think…" Emma pauses, thinking about the question, "..I think it's a great thing. You're giving two people that can't conceive, a chance to have a baby."

Quinn's demeanor seems a little happier at this response. "I think that's what I'm going to do."

"Well, there's some information about adoption on one of the pamphlets I gave you."

"Yeah…adoption." Quinn perks up as she turns it over in her mind. "I actually already have a couple that I want to give the baby to."

"Wait…" Emma said, slightly taken aback. "You already have a couple? So you have told somebody?"

"Yeah…" Quinn looks up. "...it's Mr Schu and his wife,' she speaks tentatively.

Emma can't stop herself this time. She lets out a very audible gasp, before quickly covering her mouth.

Quinn looks at her worriedly. Like a child who has done something very, very wrong. "I shouldn't have told you." She stands up quickly, "I have to go."

Emma is too dumbfounded to go after the clearly distressed teen. What just happened? Did she just say "Mr Schu and his wife?" That didn't make sense…why would they want Quinn's baby?

Then it hits her. Will doesn't want Quinn's baby. Terri does.


	4. No air pt II

This is a continuation of the last chapter, so it will stay in Emma's POV. Some of you may have noticed I deleted the ending off the last chapter, but I have re-used it in this one. I'm so surprised and happy that people are actually enjoying this. This chapter is rather small, but the next will be much longer and "meatier". Nevertheless, please take the time to tell me what you think or where you'd like to see this go. I do have some idea of what I want to happen in the next few chapters, but nothing is set in stone and I love reading suggestions. Either way, I'd be very appreciative of any feedback! PS. How cute was their dance in the last episode :) Sorry, I'm getting distracted. Without further ado_ -  
_

* * *

**_No air pt.__II _**

The same question keeps running through her head. How could _she_ do that to him? And it makes her angry, an emotion she usually keeps suppressed beneath forced smiles and complacent eyes.

She needs confirmation though. And reaching her destination, Emma knows this is how she'll get it. Tapping lightly on the classroom door, she pushes it open.

"Emma, what can I do for you?"

"Sorry for the intrusion John, I was just wondering if I could borrow Quinn Fabray."

"Of course." Mr Walters says as Quinn reluctantly stands up.

* * *

Emma walks, and Quinn follows. They reach her office and both take their respective seats.

Quinn resumes the same demeanour of that morning. Head lowered, hands fidgeting.

"I'm sorry for how I acted this morning Quinn. It's just what you said really took me by surprise."

Quinn stays silent.

"You can talk to me about this. I'm on your side."

This time, Quinn looks up, a fresh glistening of tears threatening to fall at any moment. "Mrs Schu was the one who came to me. She said she was just wanted to help."

"Does Wi- Mr Schuester know?"

"I told Mrs Schu that I didn't want him to."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I was..I am scared and Mrs Schu offered me a solution. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Emma stays quiet for a moment, letting the whole situation sink in.

"It's going to be alright Quinn."

* * *

The day ends, and holding firmly onto her rainbow umbrella, Emma walks out to her car. She has successfully avoided Will all day. Nonetheless, she still is no clearer about what she should do. Should she confront Terri? Or maybe she should tell Will?

Maybe she shouldn't say anything? No. She couldn't sit by and do nothing. This was Will Schuester she was talking about. She had to do something.

But what?

She reaches her car and rests her head back against the seat. She closes her eyes, and feels her whole body relaxing. It's the first time all day that she's had time alone. She lets all the worries and questions float out of her head and the only thing she's left with is a feeling.

Relief.

Complete and utter relief. _Terri isn't pregnant._

And finally, she can breathe.


	5. Please don't let me go

AN: This chapter is from Terri's POV – yes, I did it! Haha. I really tried to make this chapter as long as I could. But this was all I could write to the point where I was practically pulling my hair out. And don't want to be bald. I was, and to be honest - am still, hesitant in posting this chapter. I don't know if I really wrote her character properly. All you can do is try though…right? Anyway, let me know what you think!

* * *

**_Please don't let me go…_**

She rises quietly, the sun having only just beaten her, and moves quickly into the bathroom. She locks the door behind her and with the swiftness and precision that can only be achieved with weeks of practice, she attaches the fake piece of material around her stomach. She pulls her pajama top back over her now pregnant belly and will go out to the living room to watch some TV, just until Will wakes up in about half an hour.

She remembers him being worried at first. _Shouldn't she be getting her rest? _But Terri had assured him that it was quite the contrary. Being pregnant made her feel more alive than ever, and she tells him that the thought and feeling of her baby wakes her up.

The reality however, is far from that. Terri doesn't wake up to the beating of another little heartbeat inside her stomach, but the beeping of an alarm clock through headphones placed firmly in her ears.

Although, this morning she hasn't even needed the alarm. In fact she hasn't even been to sleep. She is completely restless after getting a call yesterday afternoon from a certain blonde cheerleader.

* * *

Quinn had been sobbing. Terri had barely been able to understand a word the girl had said. And what she had managed to decipher between the sniffles and mumbles was something that made her heart stop.

"_Went….se..eeee…Mi..iss…Pillsbu..rry…knows…s..itu-ation"_

Emma knew?

Shit... _shit shit shit shit._

It didn't take Terri very long to track down Quinn or her house.

"What are you doing here Mrs Schuester?" Quinn had asked, dropping her voice to a whisper.

"I could barely understand you on the phone Quinn. What's happened?"

Quinn looks behind her shoulder before stepping outside, shutting the front door firmly behind her. "I went to see Miss Pillsbury."

Terri feels her stomach drop. "Why would you go to her?" _Maybe Quinn didn't say anything about the pregnancy._

"I've been having a rough few weeks. I just wanted to talk to someone." Quinn says, a little defensively.

"Fine. But what did you tell her?" Terri asks tight lipped, tapping her foot impatiently.

The girl looks down at her feet before answering quietly.

"Everything."

* * *

The sun has fully risen now, and he'll be up at any moment. _Her darling husband._ She feels sick at the thought of losing him. Which, at the moment, is a very real possibility.

After seeing Quinn, she had raced home. Will had been in an unusually cheery mood, which made her relieved and also a little suspicious. However, she was in no mood to question him or his actions and just accepted it at face value. Luckily for her, his happiness was genuine and they had spent a wonderful evening eating take-out and watching movies.

That had been, by far, the best night they had shared in weeks.

She frowns thinking about how their relationship has been so strained lately. They no longer cuddle in bed, too afraid is she that his hands will brush over her flat stomach and learn the truth. To him, she has reasoned her distant and snappy behaviour down to hormones, but every time she rolls out of his embrace, or moves her stomach away from his approaching hand, she can feel him resenting her. She knows that resentment is growing, little by little, but there is nothing she can do.

Sometimes it all just gets too much for him. _Wasn't this his baby as well?_ He gets angry and starts shouting at her, hot tears edging on the corners of his eyes.

_Of course it is honey._ She answers quickly, reassuringly, soothingly. _I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. It's just that…I don't know…I guess my hormones have been going all over the place. I really am sorry. _This is when she lets a few calculated tears fall.

He'll wince at the thought of making his pregnant wife cry, and almost immediately his anger is forgotten and she's nestled safely in his arms. He'll mumble sweet nothings into her ear while gently rubbing her back; she'll whimper softly into his chest while reminding herself that this is the reason she's doing all this. The reason she's keeping up a fake pregnancy.

She's not an idiot, and she knows that there's something _more_ between that little red-headed bimbo and Will. Maybe he's not willing to see the truth, but to everyone else it's as clear as day. Terri had only to spend a few days at that horrid high school to see it. The way they laughed together, how_ her_ eyes would linger on him whenever he entered a room or the empty space he left behind. Terri knows Will would never cheat on her, but for some reason, she can't help but feel a little anxious.

She knows their golden days were in high school, and ever since, they have slowly drifted apart. Not intentionally, of course, but it couldn't be helped that they were - to the core - very different people. They had different interests, different hopes and different dreams. They didn't realize this in high school because everyone was still working out who they wanted to be, and who they really were. How was she supposed to know that they would turn out rather incompatibly.

However, she still loves Will. He is after all the man she chose to marry, and that had to count for something. She was never one to give up, that was something that hadn't changed over the years. She was a woman who always knew what she wanted and went for it, without any inhibition.

And what Terri _wants_ is her husband, and she'll do whatever it takes to keep him.


	6. And so it unravels

This is from Finn's perspective - just felt like it was a good way to go. Hope you enjoy and, as always, feedback is much appreciated and also leads to quicker updates! (Shameless, I know :P) But you'll want to, because I've already pretty much finished the next chapter, and I'm pretty happy with it. I could even have it up by tomorrow...

:) hehe. Anyway, this is just like the calm before the storm. It needed to happen but I didn't want to drag it on. I guess that's why it's so short.

* * *

_**And so it unravels…**_

Was this really happening? Had his girlfriend just told him he was _not_ the father of her unborn child?

Had she really cheated on him… with his best friend?

He didn't know which betrayal hurt more. And the worst part was that it didn't end there. She was giving the baby to Mr. and Mrs. Schuester. That was when he got completely confused. What the hell was she talking about? Mrs. Schuester was already pregnant... surely she wouldn't want another baby?

He had left Quinn crying at her locker, too stunned to comfort her. Or maybe too angry. Probably both.

Now he was walking towards his Spanish classroom, even though he didn't have Spanish till last period and it was still lunchtime.

* * *

Reaching his destination, he drew in a long breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Finn turned the door knob and suddenly felt like this was the worst idea he'd ever had. But Mr. Schu had seen him, so he had no choice but to open the door. "Hey Mr. Schu." He stood quietly in the doorway.

"Hi Finn, what's up?" Mr. Schuester motioned for him to come into the room, placing his pen down and giving his tired eyes a rub with his palm.

Finn attempted a smile as he sat down facing his teacher.

"Is everything alright?" Mr. Schuester asked, leaning forward.

"I don't know how to say this Mr. Schu…"

"Whatever it is Finn, you can trust me. What's going on?"

Finn raised his head. He looked confused and angry. "The baby…it's not mine. It's Pucks. PUCKS! I mean, what the hell was she thinking. What the hell was _he_ thinking? He is supposed to be my best friend." Finn was speaking incredibly fast, and took in a quick breath before continuing, "And on top of that, she's already found a couple to adopt the baby and she never told me until now. Oh and apparently she's known them for weeks!" Immediately his eyes widened realizing what he had just revealed. He hadn't meant to add the last bit in, but it had all just come out… his mind had fogged over with anger and it had come out like word vomit. He panicked a little. Maybe Mr. Schuester wouldn't want him to know that he and his wife were adopting Quinn's baby.

"What? Finn, slow down."

"I'm sorry Mr. Schu, I didn't mean for that all to come out like that."

"You don't have to apologize Finn. I'm really sorry to hear that about Quinn. But how would she already have a couple?"

Finn was mentally slapping himself right now. Mr. Schuester clearly didn't want him to know otherwise he wouldn't have asked who the couple was. "They approached her." He replied reluctantly.

"What? I'm confused. How would they know? Who are these people?" Mr. Schuester was genuinely concerned now. What if these people were taking advantage of a vulnerable young girl?

Finn was speechless. Either Mr. Schuester was a really good actor, or he'd gotten a case of amnesia…Finn shook his head. What was going on? Surely it wasn't that bad if he knew Mr. Schu and his wife were adopting Quinn's baby. Why did it have to be some big secret?

Finn stayed silent, still running over the situation in his head.

Mr. Schuester took this as a sign to continue, "Finn, like I said before, you can trus..."

_Screw it. _Finn thought before looking up at his teacher. He could see Mr. Schu's mouth moving, but he wasn't processing the words at all. Whether Mr. Schuester didn't actually know, or he was lying and was really adopting Quinn's baby, Finn was going to tell him what he had been told.

"…and if you ever need someone to talk too, just know that I'm her-"

"It's you Mr. Schuester."


	7. Be happy, for me

Hiya - so I got about 5 reviews, I think. Which is pretty good for me :P So thanks for all your encouragement! Also thanks for my "silent" supporters :) I was having a fiddle around my fanfic account, pressing all sorts of buttons and I came across a story stats thing? Anyway, I could see how many people had alerted this story. And I was completely staggered - so thank-you! Even though only about 1/6th of you are reviewing, I actually don't care. I'm flattered enough that someone would actually want to come back and read this. Anyway, as I promised, this is a lot longer than the last chapter. I'm not completely happy with it, but I wanted to get it out to you all! Enjoy.

* * *

_**Be happy, for me...  
**_

It had been three days since Quinn had gone to Emma and revealed her secret.

It had been two days since Terri had found out and proceeded to hunt Emma down and threaten her.

One minute she'd been working quietly at her desk and the next, she had looked up only to come face to face with a small, pert blonde woman. Getting over the initial shock, Emma felt her whole body tense as she recognized the stern bronzed face.

"Hello Emma."

Emma immediately assessed her exit routes, and saw her office door shut firmly closed. Funny how it had been wide open last time she had looked.

"Terri, uh - what can I do for you?" She had started off a little shaky, but had found her voice by the end.

"Skip the pleasantries, we both know why I'm here."

"Okay then. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I don't have to justify myself to you. But I just came to tell you to mind your own business."

"Mind my own business? Will's my friend, Terri. And as his _friend_ I think it's my duty to warn him when he's being taken for a fool."

"If you were really his friend, you would do what's best for him and leave him alone."

"How is a lying, manipulative wife 'what's best for him'?" Emma stood up.

"How dare you. I am his _wife_. Look at you. It's pathetic the way you act around him, like a teenage girl with a stupid little crush. And trying to break up a happy marriage? Well, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"I should be ashamed of myself?" Emma said disbelievingly. "What about _you_? Faking a pregnancy. Really Terri, tell me, how exactly is it all going to work? You do know there is a lot of paperwork that goes into adoption. What about when you have to go and meet with social services? Going to hire a fake husband then as well? What about Quinn's parents? Do they know what's happening? Surely they'd want to meet you? And then what's to stop them from seeing Will at school and talking to him about it? What then Terri?" Emma finished and felt a little more confident.

"We'll deal with all that when it happens. But for now, you leave him alone - you hear me?"

"You don't scare me Terri." Emma said in a voice so low both women strained to hear it. She kept her composure and rested her hands on her desk.

"I didn't take you for a complete idiot, but I guess I was mistaken. Because if you mess with me, it'll be the last thing you do." Emma cringed at the controlled malice in Terri's voice. Obviously Terri wouldn't actually kill her, but the way she had said it made Emma think she could do much, much worse.

Her tiny porcelain hands started shaking, but she steadied herself by clasping them together in front of her.

"Leave." That was all Emma said before she sat down and resumed her work like normal. She didn't look up until she heard the click of the door and the sound of heels striding down the hallway. It was only then she let out a shaky breath and allowed a few stray tears to fall.

* * *

She couldn't believe this was how her day had turned out. Everything had been going fine. Well besides the fact that she had to be on the constant look out for Will. It was starting to get tiring, really tiring. Of course she wasn't going to evade him forever, but she was still figuring out what to do. Quinn had been to see her that morning. She had been coming for the last three days, ever since she confessed to Emma her secret. This morning she had found out that Quinn had told Terri that she knew about the fake pregnancy. So the visit from Terri hadn't been a complete surprise, but she still hadn't been ready for it.

She had made some progress with Quinn though. The girl had finally told her who the father was, and yet again, Emma was shocked.

Puck? Really?

Quinn had recounted to her the day it had happened. The only reason, the girl had said defiantly, was because she was having a fat day and he got her drunk. Emma could see the embarrassment in her eyes, and kept quiet for a moment. She thanked Quinn for telling her, but tried to persuade her to tell Finn the truth; he deserved to know and it wasn't fair on him. Emma of course wouldn't pressure Quinn to do anything, but she was very strong in relaying her opinions. After all, honesty was always the best policy. Then again, she wasn't really a poster girl for telling the truth. She was the one hiding a huge, life-altering secret from her friend. In the end though, Quinn relented and said she would tell Finn. She admitted that the guilt had been weighing her down for weeks and seemed a little brighter at the end of the session.

"Emma."

She was shaken out of her thoughts as she looked up to the doorway, her heart already starting to beat a little faster. She knew that voice.

"Hey." She felt her stomach drop at the sad and confused look splayed upon his handsome face.

"Do you have a minute?" He hadn't moved from the doorway.

"Of course." Emma motioned towards the chair opposite her.

He moved slowly and sat down, his brow furrowed as he let out small sigh. He didn't say anything.

Perhaps he knew? Had Terri gone to see him after their encounter and told him everything? Emma doubted it.

And then it clicked. It must have been Finn. The boy must have gone to Will after Quinn had come clean about everything to him. She frowned. When she had said tell him 'everything', that hadn't meant about Will and his wife. That was not the way she wanted him to find out.

She looked over at him. Should she tell him she already knew? He would probably hate her for not telling him earlier. She would never be able to get back that forgiveness. Yes, it was probably best to not say anything. After all, what did it matter if she knew a few days before him? He knows now, and she just wanted to be there for him…

Then she remembered. "Honesty is always the best policy."

If a teenage girl could do it, so could she. And he deserved the truth, at least from her.

"I think I already know what's going on."

* * *

When she had said it, she knew it was the right decision. But then he had looked up at her, surprised and confused, and she felt her confidence dwindle.

"What?" Will said looking up quickly.

"...I think I know why you're sad." She said it a little more hesitantly this time, like a small child testing out the water for the first time.

Will shook his head and laughed, a bitter laugh that sent chills down Emma's spine. "Believe me, I don't think you do."

Emma took in a deep breath. This was going to be harder than she anticipated. "No, really. I think I do."

"Go on then, give it your best shot." His voice was harsher than usual, and she flinched at its gruffness.

She hesitated before speaking. She could still back out… no, she was better than that. "Terri's not really pregnant."

Will's draw literally dropped, and he jumped up out of his chair. "You knew?" He spat it out accusingly.

"I… only a few days. Quinn told me. I didn't know how to tell you…but I was going to, I swear!"

"Right, I'm sure you were. Well let me tell you, it was great hearing how my wife was fake pregnant and has been lying to me for weeks now, from one of my students." He finished it sourly and stared at Emma, waiting for her to respond.

Every word out of his mouth had stung. She let out an unsteady breath before she tried to reply, "I…I'm…"

"What. Come on Emma, now's your chance."

"I'm sorry…" She looked into his eyes, "…please forgive me."

At this simple plea, Will's anger faded and was replaced by the previous mix of pain and misery he had walked into Emma's office with. He crumpled into the chair again, this time resting his face in his palms.

"Ugh, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. It's not you that I should be angry at."

"No Will, really, I should have told you. This is my fault. I understand if you can't forgive me."

"No Emma. Seriously, I need you right now. You have to help me… what do I do?"

Emma froze. She stared at the man before her. He looked so vulnerable and afraid. She just wanted to wrap him up in her arms and take away all the hurt. But she couldn't.

So instead she asked about the one woman who stood between them, "Have you spoken to Terri?"

"No I couldn't right now. I'm too angry. I'd probably say something I'd regret."

Emma was quiet for a few moments before she asked, "Do you love her, still?"

He stayed silent and Emma felt her whole world spinning. Her head felt light and heavy all at the same time and she thought she could have thrown up right there.

He looked up at her. His eyes searching for some type of answer in hers.

She continued, "Because if you do, then there's something still worth fighting for. You just have to keep holding on. You can't give up." She gave him a small, reassuring smile. She couldn't believe what she was saying - telling the man she loved to go back to his dreadful wife. But she did it because she knew that's what he needed to hear.

"I think I do. Love her, that is." He finally said, rather shakily and not at all sure.

"Well then, you have to go and talk to her. Find her and fight for your love, your marriage." Emma spoke with an unwavering certainty, but inside she felt as if everything was falling apart.

He got up to leave and turned before he reached the door. "Thanks Emma. You're a great friend."

She gave him a nod and a smile, and he slipped out the door. And just as fast as he had come, he was gone. But she had been the one to send him away. Why? So he could find his happily ever after with another woman?...a woman who didn't deserve him.

She couldn't feel her face, or her hands, or any part of her body.

She was completely numb.

Everything she had ever wanted was slipping out of her grasp and the only thing she could hold onto was the forced smile etched upon her face.


	8. I love you, i just don't know it yet

Phew, I can't believe we're already up to the 8th chapter. I've never written a fic this long, usually because I'm too lazy to keep a storyline going for more than one or two chapters. I'm not sure when I'll be able to next update as I have a few looming exams, and two assignments due next week. But yesssss, as always, feedback is much appreciated (let me know what you want to see happen, or how I can improve etc.) Hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

_**I love you, i just don't know it yet…**_

As he walks away from her office, he wants to look back but he forces himself to keep walking. One foot in front of the other he repeats under his breath, like a mantra, until he reaches his car.

He firmly shuts the car door and rests his head on the wheel. He feels a little disconcerted from talking to Emma. He had seen a small hope radiating from her eyes. Was it because she thought his marriage might be over? Of course he saw sadness and empathy in her eyes as well, but the hope had definitely taken him by surprise.

Yes, he did know there was something _more_ between them, but he didn't think it would turn into something romantic. Perhaps he was wrong.

What he does know though, is that he doesn't deserve to have Emma in his life. He is selfish to put her between all this, especially if she does like him, _like that_. Not that he can ever really know definitively. But either way, when Finn had told him about Quinn and Terri, the only person he could even think of seeing, was her. Regardless of what either of them _really_ felt. He had to see her.

And now, when he thinks about it, whatever it is between them…well, it would never work… it couldn't. They were both in committed relationships – Emma with Ken, and he going home to fight for his marriage with Terri.

No, he thinks, turning on the ignition, it would never work.

* * *

"I messed up, big time. And I admit that." Terri takes a step closer to her husband, "But you can't give up on us."

Will gives her an incredulous look. "Why Terri? Why can't I? Give me one good reason."

"You just…" she falters, "…can't."

They had been fighting for hours, literally. His throat was raw and his whole body ached. They had started out talking, and then it had turned into shouting match, both of them screaming over the other. Now, they were tired, physically and mentally, and both were at their breaking points.

He sighs looking into the big, blue eyes of his wife. "I just don't know what we're supposed to do now? How can I ever trust you again?"

"I don't know how to answer that. All I can say is I'm sorry. People make mistakes Will, and I know this was a huge one, but I need you. I'll do anything to make this right."

"I'm not sure you can." Will says honestly, a look of pure sadness in his eyes.

At this point, faced with the real prospect of losing her husband, Terri runs over to him, closing the distance between them in seconds. She clings to him desperately, tears pouring down her face. "You can't leave me. Please Will. Please…I love you."

He closes his eyes, his hands hanging limply from his sides unable to find the strength, or want, to comfort his distressed wife.

He doesn't try to push her away though and her arms hold firmly around him. He will fight for their marriage, like Emma had told him to. After all, they have been together since high school; he at least owes Terri, and this marriage, one more chance.

"Okay."

Terri's crying stopps as she raises her head, her eyes hopeful and questioning. But she stays silent.

"I haven't forgiven you but I want to try." He softly declares.

"Oh Will! Thank-you!" She squeals, wiping the tears away before kissing him right on the lips. "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you."

He lets a small smile play on his mouth. He does love his wife, even if the immensity of it has faded with time, and he will try. Although, deep down Will isn't entirely convinced that they can make it through this. That he can ever believe in her again.

"I will spend the rest of our lives making it up to you, I promise." She whispers into his shirt.

* * *

The next day at school he goes to find Emma. He finds her sitting in her office re-arranging the inanimate objects on her desk and placing her pens neatly in their holder. He smiles.

"Hey." He says it quietly.

She looks up, her eyes widening when they meet his. "Hi."

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Will takes a seat, facing directly across from her. "So…" He looks up, giving her an uneasy smile.

"How'd it go?" She asks, concern shining through those big brown eyes.

"Honestly? It was the worst fight we've ever had. I was so angry… I'm still angry." He lets out deep breath. "But we're going to try and work through this. 'Never give up', that's what you said, right?" Will looks at Emma, his eyes are pleading.

These last few days his whole life has been turned upside down, and the only thing that's stayed the same is the girl sitting in front of him. He needs to know she still supports this decision. But really, he needs to know she'll be okay.


	9. These words are for you, only you

Ahhhh, I so should be studying right now. But I literally can't help myself :P That's why this chapter will probably be filled with mistakes. Not sure if I even like it. But here it is and I hope you all enjoy it. Till next time... :)

* * *

_**These words are for you, only you…**_

The next few weeks went by like a blur. They hadn't seen spoken or even seen each other very much. She was giving him the space he needed to try and mend his broken marriage. Which gave her time to focus on maintaining her own.

Today had been excruciatingly long and boring. She had seen him from afar a few times but they hadn't actually said anything to each other. And when the bell had rung she quickly picked up her bag, glad the day was finally over.

Reaching her car, she went to unlock the door. "Emma."

Her movements ceased, slowly turning around at the unnerving familiar voice.

"Terri… what are you doing here?"

"I think you know."

Emma didn't say anything, confusion evident across her delicate face.

"Don't play dumb with me."

"I really have no idea what you're talking about Terri."

"Yeah right. I told you that you shouldn't mess with me. And I guess you just can't take a hint."

"Now you've completely lost me." Emma sighed, tired of the games this woman insisted on playing.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Did you honestly think I wouldn't figure it out?"

"Seriously Terri. Just cut to the chase. What is it that I've apparently done?"

"I know you convinced Quinn to tell Finn about the baby, knowing the first person that stupid boy would turn to was Will."

Emma's jaw dropped.

"Yes, I can see right through you and your little tricks. Your a pathetic conniving husband stealing slut." Terri's voice was getting louder as she advanced towards Emma. "How DARE you try to ruin my marriage!"

"Terri I didn't want Quinn to tell Finn anything except that he wasn't the father." Emma said, retreating.

Terri laughed, an evil, untamed laugh. "You expect me to believe you? Really?"

"I swear! Please Terri, you need to calm down."

"Calm down? How can I be calm when my marriage is falling apart? And the reason it is - is standing right in front of me?!"

She was backed up against her car now and Terri continued to close the gap between them. Emma stayed silent. Fear coursing through her veins.

"This is your fault. Do you hear me? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Emma knew what was coming, but panic had turned her into a mannequin. She was helpless to stop Terri as she raised her hand and slapped Emma right across the face.

Emma's hands covered her red cheek in shock as she cowered a little, anticipating a second blow.

"What the hell is going on?"

Emma didn't dare drop her hands yet, although her body slightly relaxed at the sound of his voice.

Terri had stopped, her arm frozen in mid-air.

"You – leave." He said, pointing at Terri, an anger in his eyes neither woman had ever seen before.

"Will I'm so-" Terri said taking a few steps towards her husband.

Will didn't move, his face cold, "Go home Terri."

She gave him the sorriest face she could muster before shooting a glare at Emma. She left quickly then, and Emma could no longer control herself. Her knees gave out and she fell, rather ungracefully, to the ground. Almost immediately, Will was beside her, brushing the dirt off her elbows and hands.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered, holding her, as she shook uncontrollably in his arms.

They stayed like that for a few moments until Emma felt like she could finally take back some functioning of her body. He helped her sit up, and they sat side by side on the curb.

"I'm sorry Emma, for getting you involved in all this. You don't deserve it, any of it." His voice sounded strained.

"It's fine Will, really. You don't need to apologize."

"No this is all my fault…" He trailed off.

At this, Emma chanced a glance sidewards at him. He looked sad, and tired.

"I don't know Em…sometimes I look at Terri and see a complete stranger. I feel horrible whenever I think about giving up on her. I promised her forever, and I want to try, but …it's just so hard…"

"Hey, it's okay." Emma said soothingly, turning to face him fully.

They're sitting so close she can smell his cologne, and her head becomes dizzy.

"You're pretty wonderful, you know that right?" He looks at her and smiles. It's the first smile she's seen from him in a while, causing her breath to catch in her throat. She can feel her heart pumping, fast.

They both stay quiet, just trying to revel in the moment. A moment that isn't filled with tears or drama or the need for words. A moment where they can both just _be_.

She's forgotten there's an outside world and there are words formulating in her mind that should never, ever be said. But for some reason, all she can think about is those eyes, and that smile, and running her fingers through that sandy blonde hair. And it's in that moment all her inhibitions fall away.

"I have to tell you something Will... and I don't expect a response. In fact, I don't want you to say anything." She speaks quietly, "I just need to say it. I just need you to know."

He turns to face her fully, like she is to him, and looks into her eyes. He stays silent, waiting for her to continue but he thinks he knows what's coming. Will knows he should stop her, but he can't. And it's that simple.

She reaches for his hand and holds it gently. "I am so absolutely in love with you William Schuester."

He can see the tears glistening in her big brown eyes. He knows her heart is breaking.

And so is his.


	10. Not enough, for me or for you

Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait, and for the shortness of this chapter. I wanted to get something out to you guys, but I'm still on exams and my brain is literally fried right now. Hopefully it's alright but basically this chapter was to just let you know I'm still alive and very much invested in this story.

* * *

_**Not enough, for you or for me...**_

"_I'm am so absolutely in love with you William Schuester."_

The words reverberated round and round in his head. Even when he had returned home and had yet another fight with his wife, those were the only words he could hear. The only words that seemed to matter.

He had held her hand as they sat there silently, side by side on the curb. What could he say? Those ten words hadn't changed the fact that he was married to another woman, and she to another man.

So when Emma went to stand up, the silence becoming too much for her, he clung to her hand, trying to show her how he felt, how much he really cared. She gave him a small smile that told him she understood and gently brushed his hand from hers.

Now, lying in bed, what he couldn't brush was the gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach. What was it? What was it about her? He frowns thinking about the finality in the way she had told him. Like it wasn't the beginning of something, but the end.

* * *

Emma hadn't told him because she expected him to reciprocate the feelings. She'd just needed to say it, out loud. To someone who wasn't her own reflection.

All she felt now was relief. After he had left, she had slowly climbed into her car and drove home. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted and her chest didn't feel so constricted anymore. She had told him how she felt, laid it out in plain sight for him to see. Undoubtedly, she had seen a love in his eyes, a love that made her breath stop and her heart pound, but it wasn't enough. It couldn't be.

Too many hearts would break if anything happened, and as much as she hated Terri, Emma saw the burning love and devotion she held for Will. Emma also knew how much Ken adored her. She couldn't do that to him. She had made a promise, however half-heartedly it may have been, it was a promise nonetheless. And she would stick by it, even if it killed her.

She was glad he hadn't said anything; it had made the whole situation easier. Will's silence had been in itself, his answer. And it gave her the closure she needed. She didn't need to keep guessing. She didn't need to keep over analyzing their conversations or his motives. They would be friends...well, they would _try_ to be friends.

To be honest, she didn't really know where they stood now; if friendship was even an option.

* * *

As she lay in bed that night, as much as she wanted more, dreamt of more, she willed herself to forget. To forget about those beautiful, deep blue eyes; about that fantastic body she would never get the chance to feel.

Like, _really_ feel.

Or that imperfectly shaped face she would never get to hold or kiss. So many things…

Mentally, she shook herself out of it.

No.

_Forget_

_Forget_

_Forget…_

And as she let sleep succumb her, Emma finally let him go.


	11. I'm staring at you

Yes, it's me :) Sorry for the very long hiatus. I went over the UK for 2 weeks and it was amazing! I wasn't even supposed to go, hence why I never talked about in any author notes. My friend and her sister were supposed to go, but then her sister got sick with Glandula Fever. So my friend offered me her sister's ticket for half price...of course I said yes. It was so amazing over there. But I've kept you all (and by all I mean like 3 people haha) waiting, so without further ado...

ps. I'm not really happy with it...so don't be too harsh if you hate it.

* * *

**_I'm staring at you, but you're staring at her...._**

The aching in her chest was still there, but it had become manageable, almost bearable. Sure she had let Will go, but that didn't mean her physical being wanted to. That would take longer, apparently.

She knew that time would be the best healer, and distance. They had a silent agreement, their eyes doing enough speaking for the both of them. Her eyes screamed "_Please don't come over her…I can't handle it right now."_ His ached with something else "_I'm sorry…"_

They were stuck in this weird limbo where they had no idea what they were supposed to do. They weren't prepared to move on and forget about the other because, well, that just wasn't an option. But they also didn't know how to be friends, again. There was too much between them now.

What they did know, for sure, was that the next move would make all the difference.

* * *

It had been three weeks since she had confessed her feelings and he had silently rejected them.

Quite honestly he didn't know what to think about the whole thing. He did love his wife; she had been so great over the last few weeks. She was attentive like she had never been before; she was even kinder and definitely more affectionate. However, something about their relationship didn't feel right. The healing process would take a lot more time and even then, he couldn't be sure he would ever be able to trust her again, completely.

He found his mind wandering to Emma a lot. They had been avoiding each other and now he found himself missing her company at lunch, or seeing that smile radiating back at him from across the corridor; even the random glimpse of her red hair in the hallways. To be frank, he just missed her.

* * *

It had been three weeks since she had confessed her feelings and he had silently rejected them.

She knew that ultimately it was her that had to make the next move. She had to decide what they would be; how they would now define their relationship. Burn all bridges, or try to glue back the broken pieces of their friendship? That was the question, now she just needed an answer.

Fortunately, the answer didn't take her long to figure out. She realized that having Will as a friend was better than not having him in her life at all.

With this in mind, she walked purposefully towards his classroom. She was nervous as hell, but determined to keep up a brave front. Knocking quietly on the door, she heard his muffled voice from the inside saying to come in.

"Will."

His movements ceased as he looked up, clearly surprised at her presence. "Emma." The words dropped from his open mouth.

She walked in, facing him and resting against one of the student's desks at the front. "So…" She spoke, looking down at her shoes.

He sat quietly, waiting for her to continue.

Her throat felt dry and she had already forgotten the carefully formulated words she had planned earlier in her mind. So instead she decided to keep it simple. "I want us to be friends."

She looked up to see his reaction. His face relaxed at her small declaration and his eyes seemed happy. "So do I."

"Okay then. Friends." Emma let a small smile grace her lips as she let the meaning of the words sink in.

He just smiled back at her.

She broke the moment, "Well, I'd better get back to my office. I have a heap of work piling up, but I'll see you tomorrow." This time her smile wasn't as genuine.

"Okay, see you later Emma." He continued to smile but didn't seem to notice the fakeness of hers, which left her relieved and saddened at the same time.

Before he could say anything else Emma walked out of the classroom, closing the door firmly behind her. Reaching her office, she quickly closed the door before leaning unsteadily against it. She let herself drop to the floor, knees pulled tightly to her chest. She could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes, but she fiercely held them back. _She would not cry._

This was her decision; she had chosen this…

They would be friends, to all the world and themselves, because despite how unfair, how heartbreaking it may have been, that's all they ever could be.


	12. Where we are now

Oh my god, before I say anything else: How bloody fantastic was the last episode :) "You're a lot to lose Will." I think my heart my have melted in that exact moment. That whole scene was so great, I couldn't have written it any better or perfectly myself. But yessss, here's a slightly longer update, to make up for the ridiculously short ones that I've been writing lately. I'm fairly happy with this one, I think. So enjoy...

* * *

_**Where we are now…**_

"She lied to me for 3 months about a baby that never existed! So why am I being interrogated?" Will exclaimed, clearly exasperated.

"Will no one is being blamed here. But surely this isn't just one-sided. Terri did what she did for a reason."

He became silent.

"I didn't feel secure in our relationship," Terri confessed quietly. She turned from the therapist to her husband, "I felt like you were slipping away."

Will's face lit up with confusion and frustration, "Why? Why on earth would you think that?"

"Because you were never home. You were always at school with those kids, or spending time with that guidance counselor."

"Emma?" Will asked, perturbed as to why his friend was being dragged into this.

"Yes, who else do you think I mean? I know she likes you Will," Terri turned back towards the therapist and leaned forward, "That woman loves my husband and god knows what she's been saying to Will to turn him against me."

"Terri! That is not true. In fact Emma was the one that told me to give you another chance."

Terri's mouth dropped open. "You really expect me to believe that?" She spoke vindictively.

Sensing the animosity, the therapist intervened directing the conversation elsewhere, "I think we should go back to what Terri said a bit earlier." The couple both turned away from each other and looked directly at the therapist. "Terri, you say that Will hasn't been spending enough time with you."

"Yes. I was scared I was losing him."

"So that gives you the right to lie to me about being pregnant? I waited on you hand and foot for months Terri. I would come home from school, exhausted, then have to make you dinner, clean the house, give you a foot massage, go to the store in the middle of the night for one of your cravings. I just don't get how you could just do that to someone you love?"

"I'm so sorry Will. I made a mistake, I know. It just happened and as I let it keep happening, I found that I couldn't stop."

They both fell silent.

After a few moments, Will spoke, his voice quiet and sad, "I wish that was enough Terri. I wish I could just forgive you, but the more I try….well, it's just not working…"

Tears began to well in the eyes of his wife, but this time Will's hands didn't move. He didn't try to soothe his wife; instead he crossed his arms and looked straight ahead, waiting for the therapist to say something.

"Okay well, I think we can end our session there. Ever since you both started coming to me - how long has it been - over 3 weeks?"

The couple nodded.

Dr. Hart continued, "Well, we keep coming back to this point. There really isn't much I can do now. Either Will is able to get past all this and forgive you Terri, or...." He trailed off, waiting for the reactions from his two patients.

They both squirmed, ever-so-slightly, in their places but neither looked at each other or said anything.

Will was the first to speak up, "Thank-you Doctor. Your help has been much appreciated." He gave the therapist a small appreciative smile and bent forward to shake his hand.

"I'm always here, whenever either of you need to talk, together or separately."

"Let's go then, shall we?" Terri sniffled, standing up and walking out before her husband.

* * *

Driving home, both were in thought about what was supposed to happen next.

"I think we should take a break." Will said, almost in a weird daze.

Terri looked over at her him, shocked. "Like separation…?"

Will furrowed his brow, "Yeah I guess that's what it would be."

Terri suppressed the urge to argue with her husband. She had to be supportive of whatever he wanted. If he needed space, then that's what she'd give him.

* * *

"Damn it, stupid tire," She cursed softly under her breath. School had long been finished for the day and Emma had gotten through a good amount of that big, now not slightly as big, pile of papers on her desk. However, instead of being on her way home, she was stuck in the staff parking lot, unable to leave.

"Do you need some help?" A low, gruff voice startled Emma, causing her to involuntarily jump. She wasn't scared though, and before she had even turned around she knew who it was.

"Ken, thank goodness you're here. My tire is flat and I used my spare one a few months ago."

Ken smiled, rarely was Emma that glad to see him. "I'd offer you my spare except I have a truck and my wheels are far too big."

"Oh, that's okay. Well I tried calling Road Assistance but apparently they close after 6pm."

"I can give you a lift, if you want? I mean I'm sure your car would be safe here for one night." Ken stared down at his feet, nervous for her response.

Emma was hesitant. She looked over at Ken's large truck, the outside covered in dirt, dust and dead insects, which, she thought, was also probably very indicative of the inside.

She then looked around the empty parking lot and realized everyone else had gone. She had no other choice.

"Uhh okay. Thanks Ken. I just have to grab something from my car. I'll meet you over there." She smiled before turning to open her car. She heard his pudgy footsteps slowly retreat and frantically searched for a towel or something that she could sit on. Opening the boot, she found an old jumper she kept in there in case of an emergency. She clasped firmly onto it as she made her way over to his truck.

"Where to Em?"

Emma had forgotten that Ken had never been to her place. She knew that it was weird – their whole relationship, but that was just how it had to be. She felt bad, she did. But he was a man, and he could make his own decisions.

And he had chosen her, knowing full well what he was getting into…. yet, when she left herself, she still felt guilty.

* * *

Finally reaching her house, Emma went to open her door but Ken protested, quickly getting out and running around to her side. He gently opened the door and put out his hand. The gesture was very sweet but she still had to suppress the urge to cringe at the sight of his dirty fingernails. Nevertheless, she accepted his hand and got down with ease.

Neither one knew what to do now. He was just standing there. She knew he didn't expect anything, but she felt she owed him. They had barely spent much time together since they'd gotten married. "....would you like to come in?"

His face lit up and he eagerly nodded. "Only if that's okay?"

Emma smiled and started to walk towards her house, motioning for him to follow.

Opening her front door, she allowed Ken to walk in first. She watched him as he took in her small house. Everything was neat and tidy and clean. Everything had a place and rarely did she feel the need to change things.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Sure." He said, his eyes still wandering.

* * *

Hot cups in hand, they sat on her lounge. "So…" He said quietly.

"How is football going?" Emma asked, trying to sound interested.

They spoke for at least half an hour about his football, her counseling and just life. It was surprisingly nice, Emma thought. However, eventually the conversation dwindled and they both went quiet.

He was the one to break the silence, his voice quiet, "You know, I have tried to be…cleaner."

Emma looked down, a sad smile crossing her face, "I don't deserve you Ken. You're too good to me."

"Hey, don't do that. I knew exactly what I was getting myself into." He smiled.

Emma smiled back. They stayed quiet for a few more moments.

She was the one to break the silence this time, "Do you…maybe….want to stay the night? I mean, we can watch a movie or something, and then you could sleep on the couch?"

Ken's face lit up more than when she had invited him inside her house. "Are you sure?" He stuttered.

Emma nodded happily. She couldn't actually believe she had just asked him that and that she was nodding right now. But he was her husband, and she wanted to this to work.

"Then of course - yes. I would love that Emma." He said, a little to eagerly.

"Just, would you mind leaving your shoes and socks outside?"

He smiled, a knowing smile and quickly left the room. Re-entering with bare feet and a small cloth (one that he probably used to clean his car). Then, he asked to be directed to the bathroom.

On return, his feet were clean, and notably so were his hands and face. He also reassured her that the piece of cloth he had used was buried deeply in the bin. "Now, what movie would you like to watch?" He said, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

Emma could only smile.


	13. When did everything get so bad

I don't know why, but I'm so excited about this story. I went through a bit of a lull where I wasn't sure where I was going with it, and I'm fairly sure my writing/the story suffered because of it. I guess it's probably because I rushed into it too much, but yesterday I forced myself to sit down and think about it for a bit, and finally I've got a good idea where I want this to go. So hopefully you guys will enjoy it. Of course if you're not, let me know - because, seriously, nothing is set in stone.

One more thing, I'd like to thank Swamp Fairy and BeAuTiFuLlIfE, who I can always count on for a review, and both which have provided me with a continual motivation to keep writing. This one's for you two! :)

* * *

**_When did everything get so bad..._**

She'd stayed back late so she could finally finish that pile of work that had been sitting on her desk for weeks. She sighed with relief when she had read and signed the last document and stood up, stretching out her muscles.

She looked at the clock, amazed at just how late it had gotten. Emma had never stayed back till eight o'clock before. She gathered her belongings and quietly closed her office door and walked down the long corridor. She was surprised to see a light coming from one of the classrooms at the end of the hall. Who would be here this late? The cleaners finished by 6:30, 7 at the latest and she didn't know any teacher dedicated enough to stay back this late. Curiosity winning over, she walked right by the exit and kept moving towards the light.

She soon realized, with closer proximity, that it was the music classroom. She smiled fondly at the thought of the room and its regular occupants, or at least one particular occupant, and upon reaching it, found the door open. It only took a moment for her eyes to properly process what she before her.

"….Will?"

* * *

As soon as they got home, he walked straight into their storage cupboard, grabbed a suitcase and made his way into their bedroom. All the while, Terri stood helplessly at the doorway, her eyes stricken with fear and sadness.

It didn't take him long and before she knew it, he was gone.

She moved slowly around the apartment, her whole body completely numb. This was not how her life was supposed to turn out.

She crumpled feebly onto their bed and wept.

* * *

He drove around the small town for over an hour. He didn't have anywhere to go. Sure he had friends, but he couldn't think of any that he was close enough to, to just be able to turn up unannounced.

This thought troubled him. In high school and college he had had so many close friends. Guys and girls he could count on for anything, but now? Now he had no one. Ever since he had gotten married, he had let all his friends fall to the wayside. Terri had demanded all his energy and attention.

Eventually, he thought of one place he could go. Reaching the familiar grounds, he frowned thinking that this was the only place he could count on.

He entered the back way, not wanting to be seen by any possible passers-by. He moved quietly to his classroom however, realizing he had no key with him, he slouched defeated against the locked door. _Just my luck_, he thought. As he kept walking, he saw the open door of the music room.

Walking in, feeling thankful for the first time that night, he saw something that caught him completely by surprise. Piled, just a little higher than him, were mattresses. _What the hell?_

He saw a note attached and quickly read it:

_Dear Glee kids,_

_Thank-you so much for your time and talents. _

_The ad turned out perfectly._

_Here is a little token of my gratitude. _

_Sleep well!_ _ ~Mattress King_

The initial shock wearing off, all he was left with was sadness. Was he that disconnected from the kids' lives now? There was once a time when he would have been right there with them, bouncing on those stupid mattresses, but now – well, now he didn't even know they'd been offered the ad in the first place.

Maybe the worst part was that they hadn't felt the need or want to bother telling him.

He pulled down one of the mattresses, ripping the plastic off the outside. He lay down on the bed, finding his head uncomfortable. To fix this, he took his jumper off, shaping it as a pillow and rested it under his head. However, comfortable or not, he was still unable to get to sleep. Too many things were buzzing around his mind....he felt overwhelmed at the thought of his life right now.

Then, just as he started to feel a little drowsy, a shocked voice rang shrill throughout his classroom causing any thought of sleep to leave his body as fast as it had came.


	14. The end's not near, it's here

Hi guys! Thank-you all for the great reviews - I honestly appreciate every single one of them. I know this update has taken a while. Mostly because I didn't have that much motivation to write about Emma/Will. Why? Because the finale was just so god damn good. I had to take some time to just revel in the greatness of that kiss, haha.

But I'm back, and hopefully better (AcGap- the reason I stayed with the storyline in the last chapter was to hopefully shed a different light on the situation. But this chapter is all my own, and I hope you like it!)

Also, not sure what your telephone directories are, but I just referred to them as White Pages (like in Australia).

* * *

_**The end's not near, it's here...**_

"What are you… doing?" Emma looked completely confused.

Will quickly got up, "Terri and I," he paused. "We're on a break."

"But why are you..."

"I didn't have anywhere else to go." Will tried to explain.

Silence fell on the room and they both just stood there. Eventually Emma spoke, "Come on."

Now it was Will's turn to look confused.

"You're staying with me," she said simply, "At least until you find somewhere to sleep that isn't on a mattress in a school classroom."

"Emma, you don't-"

"We're friends Will," Emma interrupted, "And this is what friends do for each other."

"Are you sure…?" Will said, still hesitant.

"Of course." Emma said firmly, reassuringly.

* * *

They didn't speak much in the car ride. Reaching her house, they both got out and he followed her to the front of the house. She turned the key, opening the door and let him in before her.

"You have a beautiful house, Emma." Will said, admiring her modest abode.

"Thanks," Emma replied, smiling. "Let me show you to your room."

He walked behind her, obediently, down the small hall and into the guest room. She opened the door, gesturing for him to enter. "I'll just grab you some fresh sheets."

She left him alone and he sat down on the edge of the bed.

He couldn't believe this was happening. He and Terri were actually getting a separation.

* * *

The next morning, they both got ready. She made him lunch, and he helped take her books out to her car. They decided they might as well ride together; after all, there was no point in driving two cars when they were going to the same place. They took her car because it was nice and clean, the way she needed it.

It was nice though, Emma thought. Having company. Something she didn't allow herself to acknowledge, at least consciously, was that it wasn't just company that she thought was nice; it was the fact that it was _his_ company.

He told her he was looking for somewhere to stay, but she knew he would find it hard, especially considering the soaring housing prices and the fact that they lived in a small town with little rental possibilities. So it wasn't surprising that a week later he was still at her place.

He kept apologizing profusely, but she didn't mind.

Someone who did mind, though, was Ken. He had been furious when he found out.

"So you let _him_ stay at your house for days, and I've only ever stayed one night!"

"Ken, he has nowhere else to go." Emma pleaded.

"He could stay at a motel."

Emma looked at him incredulously, "I thought you were his friend too Ken? Why are you being so mean towards him?"

Ken huffed, "Just make sure he's looking for somewhere else."

"He is, I promise."

* * *

The next afternoon, Will left fairly early. Emma had gotten held back with a student but she told him to go. She could get a lift home from Ken.

After a few minutes of persuasion, Will left. On the way to Emma's house, Will decided to stop off at the shops and pick up some groceries. He decided he would cook Emma a nice meal – a thank-you for letting him stay with her.

He only really knew how to make Fettucine Carbonara, a recipe he had learned from his mother. He contemplated cooking her something more fancy, however not wanting to risk turning the dinner into a complete failure, he decided to play it safe.

* * *

Getting home, excitedly, he began cooking. The prospect of making Emma dinner, providing for her, made him happy.

When the pasta was ready, and he had nearly finished setting the table, from outside he heard the slamming of doors and raised voices. Will walked quickly over to the window, peering out. It was Emma, and she looked really upset. Ken's car was already pulling out of the driveway and then proceeded to screech noisily away down the street.

They had obviously had a fight. Not knowing what to do with himself but concerned about Emma, Will just stood in the middle of the living room, waiting. He heard the door creak open and a small whimper from the hallway. Without a second thought, he moved quickly towards the sound, and then he saw her.

Tears were falling down her face, her mascara streaked all down her cheeks.

"Emma…" His voice was soft, full of worry. She looked weak and shaky, her eyes shined with pain and vulnerability. It was almost a instantaneous reaction, but before he knew it, she was in his arms. She started to sob now. Her shoulders shaking convulsively.

"Shhhh..." Will said soothingly, rubbing her back in small circles.

What had Ken said to her? What had he done? Will suddenly felt a burning rise up in him. He could kill anyone who made Emma feel this way.

He felt her softly pulling away and obligingly, he let his arms fall to his sides.

She stepped back and looked up at him. "Thanks W-will..but I…ju..st nee..d t-to be alone..for a bit."

She gave him her best attempt at a smile before turning away and moving towards her bedroom, closing the door quietly.

Will walked dejectedly back into the living room. Seeing that look in her eyes, even though he hadn't been the cause of it, it still made him feel…broken. He didn't bother to finish setting the table, and instead blew out the candles.

What was he supposed to do now? He definitely wasn't hungry anymore, and he couldn't go to sleep knowing the pain Emma was going through. Besides being able to console her, he knew there was only one other thing he wanted do. Grabbing the White Pages, he flipped through the pages until he found 'T'.


	15. Open your eyes, the world is waiting

I hope everyone had a great Christmas, and hope you all have a wonderful New Years! So I think this story may be coming to an end soon. Well, that's if I go down the path that I have in my mind. But we'll see :)

Oh, and I didn't realize having just 'T' would be so mysterious to some :P I'm glad (hopefully) all of you got it. For anyone that's unsure…T was for Tanaka (Ken).

* * *

_**Open your eyes, the world is waiting...  
**_

"Open up Ken. I know you're in there." Will shouts, banging on the apartment door.

With no response, he begins to thump his fist harder against the wood. Finally the doorknob twists and the door swings open. "What the hell, Schuester?"

"What did you do to her?" Will says, ignoring the coaches reaction.

"What did _I_ do to her? What exactly did she say to you?" Ken responds, standing his ground.

"Nothing. That's the thing – she just came into the house, sobbing."

Ken winces at the thought of his distraught wife. Even if he is mad at her, any image of her suffering hurts him. At these words, Ken's face softens, slightly.

He lets out a small, somewhat defeated sigh, "Look Will, I know I'm not the smartest guy around, but even I can see it."

"See what?" Will plays dumb, but deep down he thinks he knows exactly _what_.

"Oh come on Schuester."

Realization hit Will's face. _She must have told him about that afternoon in the parking lot…_

"…she told you." It's not a question, Will knows that Ken knows.

"Yeah she did, this afternoon. I probably should've seen this coming."

Will looks down, guiltily. "I'm so sorry Ken…" He doesn't know what else to say.

"As much as I want to blame you, it's not your fault." Ken confesses.

"But she doesn't feel that way anymore. About me - that is. We're just friends." Will says convincingly.

Ken scoffs. "Are you kidding me? I don't which one of you is more blind. You don't just fall out of love with someone in a few weeks. Especially when you've been in love with that person for five years."

Will looks surprised. "What?"

"Seriously Schuester. You need to open your eyes. Can you honestly say you didn't notice the looks she gave you, even back when she first arrived at McKinley High?"

"I…was married. I am married," Will stammers. "Honestly… I don't know…I guess I didn't read too much into it."

"You really need to sort your shit out. And soon," Ken responds bluntly. "She won't wait around forever, you know."

"It's not like tha-"

"Don't try and tell me what it's like Schuester. And you may think she'll always be there, but one day she'll let go. One day she'll stop fighting. And then you'll have lost your shot. A shot you weren't smart enough to realize you had."

Will falls silent.

"Look, I was kidding myself thinking that Emma could ever love me. She's always loved you. And I'm telling you it now, for a fact. Do with it what you want, but don't act dumb and pretend the words she said to you about just wanting to be friends are what she really meant."

"Ken…" Will looks up at the man standing before him. He feels his chest swell with emotions. "We're just…we're just ...friends." he whispers, trying himself to understand the words he is saying.

"You care about her Schuester. Just admit it," Ken says, a sad look in his eyes, "….why else would you be here right now?"

Will's mind turns blank, his mouth half-open. "I have to go."


	16. Fighting for a lost cause

Don't really have anything to say except, here's Chapter 16! (I never thought I would get this far! w00t :P)

* * *

**_Fighting for a lost cause...  
_**

It was just after eleven o'clock that Emma finally stopped crying. She knew she had to go and speak to Ken. Ask for his forgiveness, beg even. Fixing her make-up and quickly adjusting her clothes she went out into the living room. Almost immediately her nostrils were filled with the smell food. She was hungry, but knew she wouldn't be able to physically stomach food right now. She walked into her kitchen and saw the pot on the stove. Lifting the lid, a pasta of some sort with a white sauce was revealed.

_Will had made her dinner_.

Walking over to the dining table, she ran her fingers over the table mats and neatly laid forks. There were even candles.

Momentarily she allowed herself to forget her truly crappy situation. She had been so caught up in her own mess that she hadn't even noticed the fact that he had cooked dinner for her. She smiled, a small, brief smile...

Then she remembered everything and the smile disappeared.

Ken.

She would thank Will later she thought, looking towards the guest bedroom. Rushing out the door and into her own car, she quickly sped away. What she failed to realize in her haste was that Will's car was also gone.

* * *

Ken's place was about half an hour from hers. Upon reaching the block of apartments she could feel the nerves throughout her body. She took a deep breath, resting her forehead against the steering wheel. She could do this. She had to.

She knocked quietly on his door; half hoping he wouldn't hear it and therefore not answer. To no avail, the door opened.

"Emma…"

"Can I come in?" Emma asked, "Please?"

Ken stepped to the side begrudgingly, allowing Emma to angle herself in without touching him.

She had never been to his house before. It wasn't as dirty as she imagined. She moved into the lounge and took a seat on the edge. He followed her lead and sat on the sofa opposite.

"Ken, I'm sorry for coming here so late, but the way we left things before…"

Both of them were taken back to the events of only a few hours ago.

_"Thanks for giving me a lift Ken. I didn't want to keep Will back, he's been working so hard with those Glee kids lately and he looked really tired."_

_"You're my wife Emma, I'd do anything for you." He looked over at her and smiled.  
_

_She smiled back and they drove in silence for a while. Then Ken spoke up. "So, how's it going? Living with Schuester."_

_"It's been fine, nice. He's been really helpful." Emma replied carefully._

_"Good to hear…" Ken trailed off, his mind clearly thinking of something else._

_Again, silence fell over the car._

_She watched Ken out of the corner of her eye. His nose was scrunched up and his eyes were staring ahead intently.  
_

_It was Ken who broke the quiet again. This time he blurted out what had obviously been mulling around in his head, "Would you ever move in with me?" As he finished speaking he chanced a glance sidewards at Emma. She had a look of shock, even distress and he felt his heart drop._

_"Ken…we've talked about this." She said tentatively._

_"Yeah I know, but now that you've had Schuester living in your house…well I thought you'd come around to the idea of living with someone else."_

_"I'm only letting Will stay because he's my friend, and it's not permanent."_

_"I know…but…we're married Emma."_

_"Ken…" She said, her tone__ pleading him to stop._

_"I know the rules, but…"  
_

_"I'm sorry." She said, with a finality that caused something inside of him to break.  
_

_And as if it had been boiling deep down within him for weeks, he exploded, "I don't think I can do this Emma. I thought I could, I really did. But I can't – I can't do this, not anymore!" He let out a deep breath before lowering his voice, "…no more."_

_"Ken, please." Emma said desperately, wondering how the conversation had deteriorated so quickly into this._

_"There's nothing you can say. I thought maybe, just maybe you could feel for me what you do for him, but it's clear that he'll always be higher in your heart."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Schuester." He said, matter-of-factly._

_Emma looked at him, "No." She replied defiantly._

_"Stop taking me for a fool Emma!" Ken's voice was starting to rise again._

_"I…" She paused, trying to find the right words._

_At this point, they had turned onto her street. She knew she had to tell him. "A few weeks ago, I told Will that I was in love with him." Emma confessed._

_Ken shook his head. "I should've known." His voice was low and gruff._

_They pulled into her driveway. By this time, a few tears had started to fall down Emma's face._

_"Get out."_

_"Ken…please we have to talk about this." She pleaded, newly formed tears edging their way to the corner of her eyes._

_"Emma. Out. Now." She winced at the bluntness of the words._

_Reluctantly, she got out of the car. Closing the door, she looked directly at him. She searched his eyes and found only hurt._

_"Ken…"_

_And before she could say anything else he put the car into reverse and raced out of her driveway, screeching back down the street._

"So, where's Schuester?" Ken spoke, dragging them both back to the present.

"Uh, asleep?" Emma eyed him questioningly. "But I'm not here to talk about him. I'm here to talk about us."

He stayed quiet, waiting for her continue. "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. But what we have works. Well I thought it worked. But we can make changes, I am prepared to change."

"But you would never consider moving in with me."

Emma shook her head, "I'm sorry Ken. I can't see that happening any time soon. But please, can't we make this work…make _us_ work?"

"Why?"

"Because you're my husband."

"And you're my wife, who's in love with another man." Ken said rather sadistically.

"Ken, you have to understand, I only told Will that because....because I had to. It felt like the only way I could move on."

Without missing a beat Ken replied, "Then it didn't work."

She looked up at him and he continued, "Just stop lying to yourself. I'm giving you a free pass here Emma. Take it - take it and go, please."

"I care for you." She said, rather hastily. Desperation shone through her brown orbs.

"Care?" Ken said, subdued, "I love you Emma, so much…every minute of every day I think about you. Where you are, what you're doing, if you're okay…"

Emma's throat suddenly felt dry. Really, really dry.

"Can you honestly tell me you feel like that too?"

"I…want to." She said pathetically.

"Want doesn't count." Ken said simply.

"I'm so sorry Ken."

"I wish people would stop apologizing." He finished glumly.

She looked up at him, quizzical.

"Just go home Emma."


	17. Revelations and happy endings

Here it is. The "finale" :) I could see myself continuing this story, like what happens after the happily ever after. But I don't want to make any promises because I may not be able to write it, or just not want to. But I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this story. Honestly, I have loved writing every word of it and have appreciated all the great response and constructive criticism I have received. Thank-you to everyone!

PS. In the next couple of days I'm going to post a new story. It's called 'Don't Stop Believing"...I know, original huh :P I don't mean to shamelessly plug my new story, but please take a look at it. Hopefully if you liked this story or my type of writing, then you'll like D.S.B. I actually started writing it when I posted chapter 15 of this story, and have been (somewhat) carefully crafting it to perfection*, so I'd love any feedback!

*perfection: not very good.

* * *

**_Revelations and happy endings..._**

He races home, running from his car into the house. All the lights are off and he doesn't know whether he should wake her or not. His heart is beating so fast and he decides he has to, needs to, see her.

He moves quickly to her bedroom door and gently knocks on it. Whispering from the other side, she probably can't hear him, "Emma."

No response.

His heart is beating out of his chest. He tries again, this time a little louder. "Emma, are you awake?"

Again, no response.

Adrenaline is coursing through his veins. He has to tell her. So slowly, he opens the door. The room is pitch black and without actually stepping foot in the room, he feels around the side of the wall for the light switch.

However, the door is open far enough so that a few stray rays of light are creeping through, and his hands suddenly stop their search.

Those few ray of lights are shining onto her bed. Her empty bed.

_What? _ He thinks, quickly regaining control of his hands and finding the light switch.

He assumes she had been sleeping before but the bed is made and it doesn't even look like anyone has been in here. Then again, that doesn't really surprise him, after all it is Emma's bedroom.

But where is she?

He runs back outside, not able to remember if her car was there when he had returned.

No car.

He returns back inside, feeling disheartened. Maybe she has gone to see a friend. But at this time of night?

He sits down on the sofa. He will wait for her.

Forever if he has to.

* * *

It's an hour before he hears the click of the door and light footsteps treading down the hallway. Quickly he gets up, the nerves that had faded since finding her gone, immediately return. "Emma?"

The footsteps cease. He reaches the dimly light hallway. It's definitely her.

"Will…why are you still awake?" Her voice is a little shaky. He can't see her face properly, but he can still tell she's upset.

He takes a few steps forward before answering, "I was waiting for you."

Now he can see her; she has cleaned her make-up since the last time he saw her. He can see the surprise on her face at his reply. He can also tell she's been crying, again.

"Oh…" she says quietly, "…why?"

"Because…" Will can feel the butterflies in his stomach. He hopes he's not too late. He hopes that Ken was right. _God, he just hopes…_

He closes the gap between them in a few short steps...

_This is it. _

"...because, I love you too."

And it's that simple. It isn't about long-winded, emotional speeches, it's about what he feels, truly and forever. And it's about saying it back, those three words, the ones she had given to him already, so gracefully and surrendering.

A lifetime of passed moments. A lifetime of lost days, of unspent memories, of unrealized dreams.

No more.

Because he's finally said it and he's looking into her eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes that radiate

warmth,

trust,

hope,

love.

And that's how he knows that this woman is his future.

-

Emma doesn't have time to respond before his lips are claiming hers in a tender, chaste kiss.

She tastes like mint and everything sweet and he tastes like, _oh god,_ he tastes like everything she's ever wanted.

He pulls back first, gently moving his lips from hers but keeping their foreheads touching. Emma blinks open her eyes, feeling vaguely stunned, her heart hammering.

"Will…" she looks amazed. "...what."

He can only stare into her eyes, wondering why it took him so long to realize.

"Are you sure you're… ready?"

A small smile plays across his face, "I've never been more ready for anything in my entire life."


End file.
